The Legend
by mlynch13
Summary: 18 year old Kyle has always had powers, but is she this Legend everyone is talking about. Follow her though training, battles, enemies, friends and much more. Rated M for possible future relationships. It may be boring starting out, but gets very exciting


Hi, this is my first story so please be patient with any mistakes. I own this entire story, so please do not take characters or the plot. If there are any references to brands, people, movies, television shows, etc. i do not own them, i just used them for my story. This is all i have so far, if people like it then i will add more, even if people don't like it i will probably add more. Please review and give me feedback. Hey sorry if things change throughout the story, i'm still working through the bumps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are special Kyle." Those are the words I have been hearing for eighteen fucking years, and I am sick of it. Ever since I could remember I was "special" as my parents say, or according to every other person I have ever met, "weird". Imagine being a five foot, one hundred and ten pound, eighteen year old girl with Kyle for a first name, well my name is actually Kailey Donnovan but I go by Kyle, and all you ever hear from everyone is, "You're special Kyle." or, "Kailey, you are a very unique person." or my favorite, "Kyle, you're different…in a good way."

What the fuck does that even mean, "different in a good way." I mean seriously, what? Anyway, as you can tell I'm "special". I am two days away from graduating, after I graduate I am so out of this hellhole. "Where is this hellhole you talk so fondly about?" you may ask, Elk City, Idaho, pretty much the middle of nowhere. The only enjoyable thing that I do is hang out with Harry Rogers.

Harry is basically the father I never had, except I do have a father and a mother that love me more than life, they just don't get me like Harry does. See the reason Harry gets me, is because I'm not fucking unique at all, not even close. I could be what some people call a witch, but not, I mean I have powers and can cast spells, I guess but I don't fly around on a broom, I don't even think I own a broom. Basically, I have powers, according to Harry, extremely rare powers, I can do things that I can't even fully grasp the concept myself.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I was seven, my differences began to become more prominent, my parents seemed distant, and the other kids treated me like a leper, I would always sit alone, when other kids would go play during recess, I tried to join but they would ignore me. So one day during recess, I wish I had a friend; I was so upset I began crying, I cried so much I couldn't see.

After about five minutes, I felt a presence next to me, I looked up and saw Mr. Rogers' scary dog. I knew I should have been scared, his dog didn't like anyone, and I am not exaggerating the dog hated everyone, still does. But I wasn't scared; I knew the dog wouldn't hurt me. I reached out to pet him, and instead of snapping at my hand like he did everyone else, he leaned into it.

He rubbed against the side of my body, and layed down, I began to scratch his belly and he rolled over. I noticed he wore a collar, I thought as far back as I could, and I realized I never knew what the dog's name was so I grabbed the collar and searched for the tag. I found it and read it aloud, "Bear, is that your name buddy, Bear?" I knew he couldn't answer me, but I swore I saw him nod.

At the time I just thought it was my head playing tricks on me, but later I would find out Bear really was nodding at me. When recess was over I told Bear that if he stayed hidden for the rest of the day I would bring him home. I doubted he would listen, and went back to class sad to see my first friend leave. When school let out, I was still melancholy, until I heard a bark come from the playground.

I ran over almost tripping over the curb, when I finally got to the playground I found Bear was sitting in the exact spot I left him in. I was so happy, I forgot about how dangerous he could be and ran up to him and threw my chubby arms around his lean neck. After realizing my mistake, I let go as quick as possible and recoiled from Bear expecting him to attack, but all I received was a big wet lick across the face.

I laughed and he did a dog's equivalent of a laugh, then we headed home. Mr. Rogers house was closer to the school than mine was, but only by two blocks, I lived five blocks away from school. I took Bear home, as we arrived to the house, the same sad feeling from before entered my body, and pouted. Even though I didn't want to say goodbye to my new friend I knew I had to bring him home, it was the right thing to do, even if I was a little afraid of Mr. Rogers.

With Bear at my side I felt safe, so I decided to man up and rang the door bell. After what felt like less than a second, the door swung open. I was expecting a fat, ugly, old, mean mad to open the door, but to my surprise, a good-looking man in his mid-thirties opened the door. "H—hi, umm, is Mr. Rog—Rogers here?" I asked, practically shaking where I stood, "That's me." the man said, "Harry Rogers, how can I help you sweetie?"

I was in total shock Mr. Rogers was really nice. "Oh, umm, Mr. Rogers, I umm found your dog, Bear, at school today and I was bringing him back for you." "Oh, that was sweet of you, he didn't hurt you did he, he doesn't like people that much." I giggled at what he said, "Of course he didn't hurt me Mr. Rogers, Bear is the most adorable dog I ever met, he actually came to me when no one else would talk to me."

I looked up at Mr. Rogers' face and say pure shock. He opened the door wider, and stepped out onto the porch, "He didn't hurt you?" he asked incredulously. "Nope, in fact I think he likes me a little." Right as I said this Bear jumped up and gave me another huge doggy kiss, "Bear, stop it!" I squealed happily. When I looked back up at Mr. Roger's face, he was just staring at me, it was a little uncomfortable, I think Bear could tell because he began growling at Mr. Rogers.

Bears growling apparently brought Mr. Rogers back to the present because he shook his head then said, "Sorry, its just he only likes me and tolerates my friends, sometimes. What did you say your name was again?" Bear's growling made me feel somewhat safe that he would protect me from anything so I answered him. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Rogers I never did say my name, I'm Kyle."

He cocked his head to the side and said, "You don't have to keep calling me Mr. Rogers I'm not that old, Harry would work, and Kyle is a strange name for a girl." "Well Mr. R—Harry, I am strange, but my real name isn't Kyle, it's Kailey, but everyone just calls me Kyle." "Why did you say you were special?" he asked, I usually don't tell people about my differences, but for some reason, I felt I could trust Harry. "Well, I'm different."

"Explain." He demanded, "Well, I don't know there are just these times when I get these feelings, or hear voices, or things appear and disappear." He walked over to sit at one of the chairs I just realized were there, I walked over and sat on the swing and Bear jumped up and joined me, laying down with his head in my lap. Harry looked like he was thinking very hard about something. "What are you thinking about Harry?" I asked him.

"Well Kyle, I think you're more different than strange." "I know I'm different, everyone always calls me different, and weird, and a freak, and I'm tired of it." I got so mad, one of the flowerpots on the porch burst. "I'm sorry, that happens when I get upset…I'm just going to leave." "No!" he screamed, "Kyle I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, it's just what you are is rare, I have never witnessed it before."

"What are you talking about Harry?" I think he could tell from the look on my face that I wasn't going to believe anything he said, so he decided to show me. He looked over at the pot and after staring at it for six seconds, he began to put itself back to together. I looked back at him in awe. "You're like me." "Yes, Kyle I am. But you are so much more powerful than I will ever be."

"What are you talking about Harry, what am I?" "You Kyle, are a very, very powerful witch, but I don't think that is all. I am not sure, but from Bear's reaction to you, I would say you are magically connected to animals, all kinds of animals, as well." I stared at him for a good minute and a half before a huge grin broke out across my face and I said, "That is awesome!"

XXXXXXXXXX

That was eleven years ago, ever since then, I spent all my free time with Harry working on my magic and fighting, magical and physical, and with Bear working on whatever you call my animal power. Not to seem conceded, but I am pretty kick ass at fighting, physical and magical, it just comes naturally, but the other part of magic, the spiritual side, I am lacking, for some reason, I can't connect fully to my powers, unless I get extremely mad or upset or scared or when someone I care about is threatened.

I haven't really had an opportunity to use my animal power on any lycanthropes, magical beings who can change form from a human body, to the body of a specific animal. According to Harry, lycanthrope is passed down a family genetically from either a mother or father, the first time someone changes form usually occurs the same time that same person goes through puberty.

But I have been able to practice on normal animals like Bear and the many wild animals that live on the outskirts of town. I can't actually control them, but something inside of me draws them to me and they follow me around, well they used to before I had better control now I tell them they can't follow me around in the middle of the day, because people were beginning to get worried about the danger, especially from the wild dogs.

So now they come when I call or need them and sometimes follow me during the night. I used to think they would not be okay with the connection to me, but apparently as long as they are not killed, the animals that are connected to me live as many years as I do, that is the reason Bear is still alive, so I believe they accept the fact and deal with it.

It's two days before graduation and while everyone else I know my age is at "the lake", I am at Harry's house, hearing some of the best news in my life, Harry's friend Connor, who is a lycanthrope, is coming over tonight and staying for an entire week. I am so excited I forget to ask why he is coming. After three minutes of me practically jumping up and down with joy, Harry says, "This is the part where you ask me why Connor is coming."

"Oh right, why is Connor coming?" he looks up from writing his newest book and says, "For you." Honestly, I am not that surprised, Harry said one of his friends who is a lycanthrope would be staying with him for a little bit because since I'm graduating and heading out into the "real" world, at least how real a magical world could be, and I would need to work on my animal powers.

"Oh, he's my lycanthrope training buddy." "Basically, except he has way more knowledge than that, he knows some magic, as do all lycanthropes, but he also is very well trained in combat." Trained in combat? Yay, I have been trying to learn more techniques than Harry has knowledge of, but Google can only go so far. "Dude, I'm so freaking excited!" He chuckles at my exclamation, then goes back to his writing. You see, Harry does have a job, even though I sometimes forget he does. He is a writer, and not one of those shitty Chick Lit witers, and I know I have no room to talk because I am obsessed with any book about a hot guy.

Back to my point, Harry is a paranormal writer, everyone thinks he is a fictional writer, but I read his stuff, and it is pure fact, and all true. At the moment he is actually beginning a series about yours truly, and about my life learning about what I am and rising to the top of the magical community. I keep telling him that that last part is actual fiction, but he keeps insisting that it is going to happen one day, and he is going to be the first to get the story out.

Over the past couple months, I have grown tired of arguing with him, so I don't even bother trying to explain that I am just a normal eighteen year old girl, minus the magic part, but still. So while Harry is in "Kyle Story Land" as I call it I go outside, sit in the swing, my favorite spot in town and practice reading Bear's mind. I know what you must be thinking, wow this girl is crazy but according to Harry, the voices I have heard since I was a child were thoughts, and since I can't master the spiritual side of my powers, I can't access the thoughts of others either.

Lately I have been thinking that since my work with Bear has been my most productive and mastered skill, I should try reading his and other animal minds. We sit there for hours just staring at eachother, when it begins to get dark outside, I decide to stop because I can feel all the locked up energy and it's giving me a headache. I get up, stretch, and follow bear inside to tell Harry about my yet-again failure.

"Harry!" I yell, even though I know where he is, where he always is when he is writing, in my room. Yes, I have a room at Harry's house, I need somewhere to put all my magical shit, plus I just need to get away from my family sometime. When I first asked him why he used my room to write, he said he needed to have the feel of me for the book, but I think it's because I have the comfiest love seat in my room, but he denies it.

I have to go home for dinner, because if I didn't my parents would bitch. So I head home, as I am walking home I can feel my not so wild anymore friends following me in the shadows. When I get home they don't even bother asking where I was because they already know, I am always at Harry's, the only times I am not is when I'm eating, in school, showering, or sleeping.

After I finish my dinner, I decide to get a shower so I don't have to wake up early tomorrow. After my shower, I get dressed in my workout outfit, sports bra, soffe shorts, and one of Harry's old sweatshirts, because I don't know what Connor will have prepared when I return. I tell my parents not to wait up, they don't question it because even though they know I am different they don't know everything, all they know is that since I met Harry, my differences have been under control.

When I step outside I shiver at the night breeze, when I was younger, I used to be afraid of the dark, but now I love it because I don't have to hide or pretend in the dark. It only takes me four minutes to get to Harry's, when I step onto his property I can feel an unfamiliar presence, it must me Connor. I head inside without knocking, like always, and find Harry and this extremely hot guy who looks to me in his twenties talking at the kitchen table.

Before I can announce myself, Bear does it for me by barking and running up to me. When he begins to lick me, I interrupt, "Alright Bear that's enough." I have to shove him off me to make him stop. "Hey Kyle, this is Connor." Harry announces, "Hey." Connor says, then reaches out his hand. I look at his hand then move my attention to Harry to see what I should do, when I first come into skin contact with any living organism, this weird shock thing happens, Harry nods for me to take the hand, so I do.

When my skin touches Connors, I feel the same shock as usual, but this time there is something else, I can hear this buzzing sound. I look at our hands, still touching and they are glowing a bright white color. In my shock, I quickly release my hand, when I do, I look back at Connor to see if he felt the same thing, but when I do, he isn't there. I look back at Harry to ask him where he went but my voice stops, when I see a mixed look of shock, pride, and astonishment on his face.

After one minute, I am able to speak again, when I am, yet again, about to ask Harry where Connor went, I hear a cat-like growling. I turn to look at the place where Connor disappeared and in his place I see what looks to be a leopard. "What the fuck?" After a moment or two, Connor reappears in his human form. "Well that was unexpected." Connor remarked.

We both looked at Harry with the same question on our faces, he sees our confusion and says, "I told, you Kyle, you are one powerful motherfucker." I am still in shock and go sit down on the couch, soon Bear joins me and lays his head in my lap. "Wow she is powerful", I hear Connor say, "I mean, look Bear loves her, and he hates everyone.

No one has ever been able to force me into animal form without my permission before." This is getting out of hand, I am going crazy. I start feeling dizzy and begin to breathe loudly. Bear notices the change and runs into the other room to retrieve Harry, but at the moment, I don't even realize his disappearance, all I fell is the pain, I scream.

I have never felt this level of pain before in my life. I scream again and sometime during my scream Harry and Connor entered the room. There was pure horror on Harry's face and Connor's face contained surprise as well as recognition. "What the fuck is happening to her?" Harry screamed. "She is going through the change, I thought you said she wasn't a lycanthrope."

"She isn't. Why is this happening to her." "I don't know. There is a legend." "What legend."

"A legend about a girl, one who will rule all magic, lycanthrope included. It is said she will be the most powerful creature in the history of the world. She will create a new world, one where there is only peace among the magical community. She will be a witch in theory, but she will be able to communicate and control all lycanthrope people. The entire legend could possible be fake, but there is a part that is the most mysterious detail of them all, it says she will be "three in one, forever the same, yet always different" it is the only part of the legend only mentioned one time. No one knows what it means. Kyle is going through the change, yet look at her she looks the same."

I can hear their entire conversation, but I can't comprehend their words. All I heard were sounds in between my cries. All I know is pain, that is all that exists. I begin to feel like I am being torn apart, but there is no release, only the pressure. The agony is too much for my body, I can feel myself drifting off to unconsciousness, the last thing I notice before I drift off into oblivion, I feel the presence of every animal I am connected with growing near. Then darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck just happened?" was the first thing I said when I regained consciousness. I opened my eyes to realize that I am in my room in Harry's house laying on the love seat. I feel many presences. I look around to see that, like I thought, I am not alone. Bear is asleep at my feet, Harry is sleeping on my other couch, and Connor is paseing along the far wall, near the windows.

When Connor realizes I spoke, he stops and looks at me, then he rushed over to the love seat and sits down next to me. I never realized until now that Connor has the most interesting color eyes, they are yellow with slashes of green. He looked kind of worried. "Why do you look so damn worried?" "Umm, because I think you are a real life legend who is meant to unite the magical world and all it's people." Wow he is just gonna put it out there isn't he? Me, going to save the world, well unite the magical world, but same thing. "Damn."

"Pretty much, so how you dealing with this?" he seems really worried, that's cute. "I'm good, I mean it's gonna take some time to let it sink in but, seems pretty fucking awesome. So why did I pass out and what was up with all the pain?" he sighed then snuggled into the love seat until he got comfortable, "Okay, so from what Harry told me I am the first lycanthrope you ever met let alone touched so when our hands touched, all that pent up lycanthrope energy burst out, forcing me to shift and you to change for the first time. See, you are very special, like one of a kind, there has never been anything like you in the history of magic, so all I have to go on is legend. You are a lycanthrope and even though you went through the change, you stayed in your human form, and I believe the reason for that is because you are also a witch and a human, so according to biology, it is impossible for you to change shape. We would have to practice to make sure. And don't worry, the first change is the worst and most painful, but yours was extremely painful and I think that was because unlike every other lycanthrope, you don't have only one animal, I think you have every lycanthrope breed ever in your body. They are there, but they can't get out, that is why you were in so much usually only feel the pain for one shift, you felt it for an unlimited number of shifts. So we will practice and see what you can and can't do. I don't think I have ever been this excited. This is going to be fun."

"Yeah, fun." "Kyle, don't worry, there is not going to be any pain and from what I could tell, you have the same abilities as everyother lycanthrope, you will have enhanced senses, speed, and strength, and you can heal extremely fast. You were only unconscious for one hour, I am a very powerful lycanthrope, and my first change I was out for a day. So basically, you are one kick ass being."

I was one kick ass being…I could do worse. When I got home I would probably freak out. Wait, home. "Shit, I gotta get home! Will you bee here tomorrow?" he nodded and opened his mouth to answer, but before he answered, I ran out hoping my parents wouldn't kill me. I hauled ass home and got there in under a minute, Connor was right, I was really fast. I snuck into the house and basically walked in on my parents talking about something that I didn't pay attention to. I snuck in and they didn't see me, weird, probably another super power I got. Whatever the fuck it was, it was awesome. I crept upstairs, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kill me now, the mantra I keep repeating over and over again in my head this terrible morning during the graduation rehearsal. We are forced to sit in alphabetical order according to last name. My last name, being Donnovan, forced me to sit next to Shane Dominic, the biggest ass in the whole fucking world. I have, well had since the school year is over, the privilege of being in almost everyone of his classes.

He is a jock and a bully, not surprising, he treats everyone except the other football players and cheerleaders like shit, and yours truly was neither a football player nor a cheerleader, so I have to deal with his shit during this stupid rehearsal. As the principle goes through the set up of tomorrow's graduation ceremony, I let my senses wander, and test out what I can do.

I first want to test out my sight, I begin by seeing how far I can see, which is, without trying, to the Town sign, ten blocks away. Next is my hearing, I listen and I can hear everything, im not exaggerating, I can hear the principle talking, Tom Shmidt snoring in the back row, water coming from a leaky faucet from a house across the street, and the traffic near the food market three blocks down. I don't know how to test the touch sense, so I try by running my hand over the bottom of my chair.

I can feel the indents of the manufactures label, this is not different, then right before I let go, I begin to make out the words I am feeling. This is amazing. For taste, I have a piece of gum in pocket so I take it out and shove it in my mouth, as soon as it hits my tounge I can taste every detail in the gum, after chewing it for a while I can even tell when it begins to lose its taste. This is so cool.

Finally, is smell, I make the big mistake of taking a deep breath through my nose. The first sent that hits me is Shanes cologne, after further inspection, I can make out that it isn't cologne, it's origional Ax Body Wash. This is crazy, I can even smell how much he put on, I really wanna ask him to see if I am right, but before I have a chance, he turns towards me and whispers, "Donnovan, quit smelling me you're not my type."

I cannot believe he just said that, that stupid prick. I have a sudden urge to punch him in the face, as I always do since the first day I met him, but before I can the principle dismisses us. But I promise myself that one day I will beat the shit out of that dick face. I head right toward Harry's house, like always. When I get there I put my shit down, and grab a yellow Powerade out of the fridge.

It's 3:03 so Harry is in my room writing, I don't want to interrupt him, so I go search for Connor. Instead of using my human skills to find him, I sit on the floor Indian style, and listen. I was right about Harry writing, I can hear him typing on his laptop, I hear Bear snoring at Harry's feet. After ten seconds, I find Connor outside, working out or something because he is out of breath.

I bring my hearing back to normal, get up, and head outside. "Hey." I announce when I step outside. Connor stops what he is doing and walks over to me. He grabs the Powerade out of my hand and says, "What's up?" before he takes a long swing of my drink. I give him a look that says "Bitch, give me back my Powerade." He must know what I mean and he reassures me by saying, "Don't worry Kyle, we can't carry germs."

"Seriously?" "Yep, were amazing." He gives me back the bottle and motions me with his hand to follow him over to the deck. When we sit down I tell him about all the shit I can do. He waits until I finish to talk, "Damn, that was fast, it usually takes a week for our full skills begin to work. We should train before the meeting." "Meeting what meeting?"

"Well all magical beings are ruled my a king or queen, they never last long, either they are killed, or die from old age. For the past ten years, we had this ass of a king, now when the person in charge dies, their second calls for a meeting where everyone gets together and anyone who wants to be the king or queen can challenge the second in command, if they win, they are in charge, but if they lose, the second is in charge and the challenger is most likely killed for their disloyalty. The meeting is tomorrow, and since you are the legend that parents tell their children at bedtime stories it has to be brought up to the second, because if he found out we had you and kept you a secret, he would kill us on sight. He might just kill you for safety, but we don't know. So you need to be as trained as possible, Harry tells me your magic control is top notch along with your physical training and your animal training is basically mastered. So what we are going to work on my dear Kyle, is your lycanthrope power. So what I want you to do is make me change, without losing control, once you master that, you will try to make me shift from a distance, without touching. Okay?"

I nodded and reached for his hand. This change was less violent and much slower than the other because it was not my instinct to change for the first time. Thirty minutes of me trying to make Connor shift Harry came down to watch. I was only able to make Connor shift five times within the thirty minutes, I was mad at myself. Harry could tell I was beside myself and told me to take a deep breath and concentrate. I did what he asked I took a deep breath and was now concentrating.

When I reach for Connor's hand I can feel it's going to work, I have total confidence. I take his hand and look into his eyes as they turn from light yellow human eyes, to bright yellow cat eyes. The transformation took only a second and was the smoothest trial yet. "That's odd" Harry said, "when you made him shift your eyes turned bright yellow and your teeth grew into fangs, then returned as soon as he was completely shifted."

"Really, since I'm changing I can't tell that she is doing that, that is really interesting. Okay now that you mastered the touching shift, it is time for the distance shift." I checked my phone for the time, it was 7:30, we have been doing this for over four hours. "Guys I can't I gotta get home for dinner, I'll come back though." Harry nodded then said, "You should tell your parents we have to leave right after graduation and we will be gone for a while. We never know how long these meetings last. Also pack a bag, so we can leave right from the ceremony." I nodded then headed home.

On my way thoughts rush my mind, I am graduating tomorrow and then leaving for a secret magical community meeting. My life just got a whole lot more confusing. When I got home I automatically ate, told my parents about the trip, showered, and packed. The next thing I knew I was back in Harry's backyard practicing the distance shift, and it was not getting any better.

Harry knew I was distracted, he walks up to me and says, "So what's wrong?" "Harry, I don't think I am this legend person she is susposed to me this all powerful being. I can't even make Connor shift from five yards away." "Kyle, you can do this. You are this legend, you are the shit. You got this." I nodded my head and took deep breath, concentrated and stared at Connor. Noting happened, I am so fucking pissed off I stare at Connor scream "Shift damn you!", and the next thing I know, I'm staring at Connor, and he is in leopard form.

"Yeah bitch! You see that shit? Five fucking yards away! Yeah!" Connor what just sitting there in leopard form "Why aren't you changing back? Why isn't he changing back?" I look towards Harry and I see the confusion on his face. "I don't know Kyle." I run up to Kyle and demand, "Why aren't you changing back?" He just looks at me with his yellow eyes, not answering, of course he can't answer. He is in leopard form, he can't talk. I hold his head in my hands and look into his eyes, then I hear it, a small voice.

I'm shocked and rip my hands away from his face, as soon as I do, the voice disappears. I regain my bravery and place my hands on his face again, I instantly hear the whispering voice again. I close my eyes, block out all my other senses except hearing, then I block out every noise except Connor's voice. The whisper grows stronger until I can understand it, it's Connor. Well his thoughts actually. I can tell he is very confused and a little frightened.

_** Connor are you okay?**_ I ask in my mind. _**Kyle? You can hear me? How are you doing this?** _I feel a rush of calm overcome me coming from the knowledge that we can communicate and he can understand me. I_** don't know Connor, but we will figure it out as soon as you are back to human form. Can you shift back?**_ I ask.

_** No, I tried it won't work, I think in your fit of rage you accidentally locked me in my leopard form. You are truly and amazingly powerful.**_ For some reason, his compliment makes me blush,_** Okay, stop making me blush, we gotta figure out a way to get you back into human form**_ He nods and says, _**Agreed maybe if you order me to shift again I will.**_

His idea is a good one, I nod then walk back to Harry, I turn back around without looking at him, I can't bare the embarrassment. I look back at Connor and he nods for me to begin. I pull all my anger and dissapointment from this debacle, close my eyes, and say calmly, "Shift back Connor." I feel tension I did not notice until this moment release and then open my eyes. I see Connor standing in human form.

"Oh my God! I did it!" I squeal, run over to Connor and throw my arms around his neck. "I am so sorry, I swear to you I didn't mean to lock you like that." I choke, feeing like I am about to cry. After briefly hesitating Connor wraps his arms around my back and whispers, "It's okay Kyle, I'm fine. But more importantly you had the power to lock me in leopard form, converse with me mentally, then turn me back into human form."

"Yeah, but what if you are now locked in human form." Connor releases me, backs up two steps then shifts into leopard form, then back into human form. "Nope, I'm back to my perfectly abnormal self. No damage done. Are you ready to try it again? And this time try not to be so definite." I nod and walk back to Harry as he walks back to his position from earlier.

When I get to Harry he gives me a reassuring smile and nods towards Connor. I turn and face Connor to find him already looking at me, then he smiles. I smile back then take a deep breath and focus. I concentrate on the yellow in his eyes, in my mind I imagine his eyes changing from light yellow to the bright yellow they become when he is leopard form.

I have the same feeling as before, but unlike last time, the feeling is not tension, it feels like a sting with one end attatched to me and the other attatched to Connor, barely noticeable, but always there as a reminder that we have been connected since we first touched hands. Now that the string has my attention I begin to notice all the other strings flowing out of me, some more noticeable than others such as Bears and Connors. I still feel that there was a part of my power I couldn't access, but right now at this moment, I don't care.

I pull back to reality and notice Connor is in leopard form, I begin to worry that I locked him in again, but he turns back before I can ask. "Did you guys see that?" Connor and Harry looked at eachother than back at me and shook their heads. The fact that they couldn't see my own personal light show doesn't bother me, it makes it special.

I tell them all about the different strings and their different britenesses and I can tell that they wish they saw them but only I could. Connor and I practice a few more times, each time, he moves farther and farther away. As long as he is in my line of sight the transition went perfectly, but when I couldn't see him I had to cut off my senses and search for him in my mind until I could locate him through the string, only then could I force the shift. By the time we finished the last trial it was nearly two in the morning. They told me to go home and get some sleep for graduation then we would head right to the airport to fly to the meeting. I said my goodbyes and felt great selfsatifaction as I walked home.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up early this morning. It's my high school graduation after all, I am probably excited. But I know that is not true, I am nervous about the meeting. I can't think about the meeting now, I have to get ready for graduation. I choose my nicest jean shorts and tank top to wear under my graduation gown. I straighten my hair and braid the two front sides back and pin them with bobbypins.

I apply the little makeup I wear, slip on my white Converse high tops and head out the door. I walk to school, and arrive with five minutes to spare, I slip on my gown and head over to my seat. I notice rarely anyone is in their seats, they are all either crying and hugging their friends saying how much they are going to miss them, even though they are most likely see them throughout the entire summer and be in the same college for the next four years, or they are getting drunk and high behind the school for the last time before they have to find another place to do the dumb shit they do.

When the principle tells everyone to take their seats because the "joyus celebration" will begin shortly, most of the graduating class took their seats, the rest, Shane and his minions will probably grace us with their presence the second before the principle begins to welcome everyone. And what do you know, here they come lead by their master Shane Domino.

Shane plops down in his seat and barely misses me on the way. "Sorry Donnovan." He murmers insincerely, "I didn't recognize you. You look almost human with that makeup covering your shit face." Before I can tell him to go fuck-off, the principle begins the "joyous celebration". I hate Shane, ever since, I was in fourth grade and went through puberty, he always made fun of me saying shit like "Oh everyone, look at Kyle's boobs, we can finally tell she is a girl."

Everyone laughed, I don't know why, it wasn't very clever or funny, but everyone always liked Shane, everyone but me, I saw through the bullshit rose colored glasses he pulled on everyone else. When I told my mother about his teasing me, she said he only teased me because he had a crush on me. When I told Harry, he told me he was a little fuck who had to be put in his place.

The next day at school, I could see Shane had a bite mark on his forearm and when everyone asked him what happened he told them he got caught sneaking onto private property and the dog caught him off guard, but I knew that Bear must have bit him to "put him in his place." I hated him ever since. The principle was still thanking everyone for coming and asking if they were excited for the celebration when I heard it. It was the same buzzing sound I heard when I touched Connor for the first time, but much less intense.

It was less like a buzzing sound and more like a feeling of awareness, awareness that there was a lycanthrope near, one I did not know. Throughout the entire ceremony, this feeling was constant. By the time I received my diploma the feeling hit an all time high. It was making me completely paranoid. When the principle said, "Would you all please stand and join me to celebrate the graduating class of 2012."

We all stood and everyone clapped for us, but I could barely hear the applause, my lycathrope warning system was going haywire, and I know that if I don't get away from this mysterious, unknown lycanthope, I will scream. As soon as I am allowed to leave, I rush up to my parents give them both a hug and a kiss and tell them I will be home as soon as possible.

I head off to Harry's house but before I get a chance I hear whispering I look in all directions, but can't find anyone. I close my eyes and search that way. I listen very closely to the voice and I realize it is Connor's. Since I know who I am looking for I find him in a car with Harry. I run to the car and jump into the backseat. We spend the next forty-five minutes to the airport discussing the feeling I had during the ceremony. Harry and Connor have no idea what it could be, maybe another part of my powers.

I ask Connor if he can tell when someone is a lycanthrope or not and he tells me that he gets a vague sense of familiarity, but nothing definite and he is powerful, so it's highly doubtful anyone else can. We arrive at the airport, check our few bags into bag-check, and we just make it on the plane. Did I mention Harry is rich? Yeah well he is like billionaire rich, he got a huge amount of money when his parents died and he is on New York Times Best-Sellers list. We board the plane and a flight attendent shows us to our first class seats.

After my excitement of my first time flying on a plane let alone first class I ask, "So where is this secret meeting anyway?" Harry is digging in his bag for something, probably his laptop, so Connor answers, "San Diego, California." California? "California? No way! That is so cool." Connor only nods, something is up. "Okay, guys spill it, what are you not telling me?" Harry and Connor look at eachother then smiles break out across their faces, Harry pulls a small bag out from behind his back and says, "Happy Graduation, from the three of us."

I look at him questionly about the three of them and he responds, "Bear." I smile and laugh, "Guys, you didn't have to buy me something." "We didn't, Connor made them, and I paid for the materials. So you better be greatful." I could tell he was joking about the greatful part. I lean over and plant a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Thank you guys so much, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything" Connor said, "just open it already." I laugh again and I open the bag, inside the bag is a box. I open the box and I see a thick fabric band the size of a necklace. I pick up the necklace and I feel that there is something else in the box, I give Harry the necklace to hold while I dig for the rest. After what felt like an eternity, I find three pendants made of wood, each with extreme detail. The first one is of a girl, the second is a bright burst of light, and the third is of a leopard. "Guys, they are so beautiful."

Connor takes them from my hands and says, "The girl is you," he slides the first pendant onto the necklace, "the burst of light is Harry's magic," he slides the second pendant onto the necklace, behind the girl, "and the leopard is me," he slides the final pendant onto the necklace in front of the girl. The way he has them set up, they look beautiful, I looked towards them with tears in my eyes, before I could thank them again Harry said, "Separate, these pendants stand for different parts of you that were never connected, combined, they are what you are with us in your life, connected."

"And not a chick you wanna fuck with." Connor added I laughed and tears fell down my eyes, Harry clasped the necklace around my neck, and I could feel the magic in them, I looked towards Harry and he said, "I put a spell on them, they will protect you from almost everything, and when ever you need one of us you just separate them and hold the light for me and the leopard for Connor, we will be there as soon as nonhumanly possible." As I looked at them again, the tears began falling, "I love you guys."

I tell them as I read out and pull them in for a hug. "We love you too, Kyle." Now get some rest, you're going to need it for your first meeting." The meeting I totally forgot about it because of the necklace. "Harry I don't have anything to wear at the meeting, I need something that will make them remember me." "Don't worry Kyle, I have a friend who will be at the airport when we arrive and believe me, she will take care of everything with clothing and looks and that girly shit, trust me, when she is done with you, no one will ever forget you." Harry's words about his friend put me at ease, and I was pretty tired. After spending three minutes getting comfortable, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and my pendants in my hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke with a start, I look around and see that Connor is leaning over me trying to wake me up. "Come one Kyle, the plane landed, we gotta get going." I collect my stuff and follow Harry and Connor out into the airport pick up zone. Harry walks up to this medium height woman with an athletic build, and has her dirty blonde hair up in two high pigtails.

She hops off the car and gives Harry a big hug, "Hey long time no see Har, how you been?" "I'm good Maria, how are you?" "Same old, same old, ya know just flying around." Maria and Harry chuckle and I know I am missing a part of the joke. Harry turns towards me and says, "Maria, this is Kyle, she is new to the meetings and we need her to stand out and be remembered today."

Maria looked me up and down and said, "Will do. Do you want us to meet you at the hotel or meeting." Harry thinks about this for a second or two then decides, "Hotel, we still have some stuff to go over before the meeting." He takes out his wallet, takes his ID and one credit card then hands the wallet to Maria and says, "Try not to max out more than one please."

She accepts the wallet looks in it, smiles and says, "No promises big guy." She turns to walk away then stops and says, "You coming Kyle?" I decide I am going to like Maria, I smile and walk towards her and my possible doom, shopping. I follow Maria into a parking lot across the street from the airport, we walk up two levels until she stops in front of a 1969 Ford Mustang, my favorite car, in perfect condition. "This is your car ?" I ask her "Yeah why?" "I love this car, back home I have a toy one." Maria nods and said, "Nice."

The next thing I know we are in her car on the way to the mall. On the drive over she asks me why I have to look bad ass tonight. I don't know if Harry would be cool with me telling her about the legend so I just tell her that I'd have to check with Harry to see if I can tell her. She looked at me like I was crazy and I asked her why she was staring at me. She asked, "Is Harry your keeper or something?" "No." "Then why do you need his permission to tell me something."

"Because I don't know if we can trust you with that information. I trust Harry with making that decision." She just shakes her head and pulls into a spot and parks her car. As we get out of the car she asks, "So what are you gonna let Harry make all your decisions, like you're his little bitch." I don't even understand why she is do determined for this but I give it to her anyway, "I trust Harry with my life, and he knows he can trust me with his, so if that makes me his bitch, then yeah I'm his bitch." I look her dead in the eyes and ask, "Do you have a problem with that Maria?" she stares back at me then a grin spreads across her face and says, "No problem, just making sure you are worth Harry's care. Come on, bitch give me your hand."

She smiles and she holds her hand out for me to take it, I know she is meaning this as a test to see if I can trust her. I smile back at her and take her hand, allowing her to take me into the mall. I have no idea where Maria is going to take me or what kind of clothes she will make me try on, but truthfully I don't care, if Harry trusts her enough to take me shopping, I am going to trust her too.

"Okay Kyle, what so you want your outfit to say about you?" "I want it to draw attention but not in a slutty way, in a 'she's powerful' kind of way. I also at least want to look my age." "How old are you?" "Eighteen." Maria thinks for a minute or two then says, "Okay, your outfit is going to show how bad ass you are, but not in a poser-teenybobber way." She turns and walks past a line of stores until she turns into one. As I follow her, I take in my surroundings, I look at the stores and realize that I have never seen anything like them before.

All the stores at home, contain only clothing with pretty colors and flowers, these shops look…well badass. I finally catch up with Maria in the store, and she is searching through rack after rack of clothing until she the outfit she was looking for. She looks at the outfit in her hand then at me then back to the outfit and smirks. "Kyle, go try this on." She practically throws the hanger at me and pushed me into the changing room. I put the outfit on and instantly feel selfconscious, I have never worn anything like this ever, but I trust Maria not to make me look like a fool.

I hold my head up and walk out of the changing room, I find Maria leaning against the wall staring at me with an accomplished smile spread across her face. "What?" I ask. "Nothing," she answers, "you just look really good. We are buying that." She states then walks out of the changing area. I go back and take off the outfit replacing it with my old boring outfit.

I head out of the changing area and run right into Maria, who takes the hanger out of my hand and replaces it with shoes. "Sit. See if they fit." She orders, I think she is having way too much fun dressing me up in her very own life sized Barbie doll. I put the shoes on and stand up, the shoes fit, and I love them, I always wanted a pair, but my parents would not buy them for me.

"Now these, I love." I told her. She smiled and said, "I though you would. And they fit so we are out of here." She takes the shoes and heads toward the register. I am not going to even bother looking at how much our purchase cost, I know no matter how expensive, Maria is still going to buy it and knowing the price would only make me feel guilty. We finish paying for the clothes and head out towards the car. "So," I ask, "to the hotel?" she lets out a loud laugh, "Think again, we still have to get make up and hair products."

The words "hair products" stop me dead in my tracks. Maria notices my sudden halt and comes up to me wraps her arm around my shoulder and guides me to the car while saying, "Don't worry Kyle, you will be fine, and you will look hot." I let her drag me back to the car, the entire drive to where ever I was going to get make up and hair crap I thought about how I have been kept in a small community my entire life and now I am being forced into situations that will force me to step outside my comfort zone.

As Maria parks the car and we get out I realize that no matter how many new things I have to go through, Maria will help me adjust. When I realize we are walking into another store, I look up just in times to see what store we are going into, it's called "MAC". I have no idea what "MAC" is but I am guessing it is a make-up store due to what looked like the millions of brand of make-up throughout the store. "Wow." I say as we step inside. I hear Maria chuckle, and say, "Not in the country anymore are you Kyle?"

I look at he to see she is smiling and I can't help but smile back. She heads up to a woman at one of the many make-up counters and says, "Hi, I'm Maria and this is Kyle, she has a very important meeting tonight and she needs to have badass make-up that goes with this outfit," she pulls out the clothing we just purchased, shows the woman and asks, "can you help us?" the woman looks at the outfit, then looks at me after ten long seconds, a smile grows on her face and she nods.

The woman instructs me to sit in the chair at her station while she and Maria spend a good twenty minutes roaming the stor searching for the perfect make-up for the meeting. Maria tells the woman the make-up needs to be waterproof and sweat proof because there might be dancing, but I suspect that dancing is a code word for fighting. She also wants to stick to dark colors like black and dark gray. After they collect all the make-up, they bring it over to me to see if the colors go with my skin, thirty wasted minutes later, Maria and I are walking to a building next door Maria says has good hair products.

After thirty more painful minutes we get in the car and I ask, "Hotel now?" Maria shakes her head and says, "Accessories. We need to get jewelry and weapons because any weapons you would of brought would have been taken by airport security and jewelry because you don't look like a girl who owns any jewelry." Already knowing that arguing is futile, I sigh and let Maria take me to get jewelry. "Okay," she says to a worker as we entered the store, "we want nothing bright and girly, we want dark and dangerous.

We are going to need, rings, bracelets, earrings, and necklaces." Before the store employee gets a chance to answer Maria I say, "I don't need necklaces or earrings, I already have this necklace and even though I always wanted my ears pierced I never had a chance to get them done." Maria looks at me skeptically and grabs my ears to inspect them. "Wow, dude you weren't kidding. You want to get them done?" I nod yes then she asks, "Where exactly do you want pierced?" I already know what I am going to tell her, I have been planning this forever.

"For my left ear I want three in the lobe, and an industrial, on the right ear two in the lobe, two in my cartilage and one in between my lobe and cartilage." Maria looks at me with surprise, "Thought about this a lot have you?" she asks "Yes. Yes I have." I answer. She looks at me for a little longer than nods her approval. She tells the worker we will be right back, then pulls me out of the store and down the street to a tattoo parlor. She walks in and says to the girl at a desk in the front, "Hi, she needs piercings."

I think it is too vague and there is no way the girl won't ask what kind of piercings, but she only nods. The girl takes us to the back and tells me to sit down, then she asks, "What do you want?" and I tell her the same thing I told Maria, "For my left ear I want three in the lobe, and an industrial, on the right ear two in the lobe, two in my cartilage and one in between my lobe and cartilage."

Unlike Maria, the girl just goes into a drawer and asks, "What earrings do you want?" I have no idea what earrings would go with my outfit so I look towards Maria. She walks over to the earrings available and chooses a silver bar for the industrial, and small hoops for the other ones, hands them to the girl and walks back to the other side of the seat I am in. The girl does the left side first, starting with my lobes and working her way up. Then she mutters a, "Move." To Maria who gladly moved to the other side and examines the left near, "Nice."

She mutters. The girl then does the right ear lobe, then the two on my cartilage, followed by the one in the middle. After she finishes she puts everything away and tells us to follow her and she leads us back to the cash register. While Maria pays I wander over to a wall that is covered with tattoo designs. Still engrossed in the symbols, I feel the presence of a lycanthrope, right before a deep voice says, "So what do you think?" I look up at the voice's owner and see a very handsome man a little over six feet, with brownish red hair and bright blue eyes.

He is very hot. I stare at him for a minute forgetting that he asked me a question, "What do you think?" he asks again. I look away from him and to the tattoo designs on the wall and say, "They're different than the others, less cookie-cutter and more outside-of-the-box, different." He thinks about that for a second then smiles, "So you like them then?" I look at them for another minute or two then say, "Yeah I do." I'm pretty sure that he is a lycanthrope because of the feeling, but I don't ask because if he isn't I'm screwed.

"Good, they're mine." I look at him, then look at the designs again and say, "I can see it." He is about to say something again when Maria pops up next to us, she hugs the guy and says, "Hey Spence!" Great, they're together. Maria then looks at me and says, "Hey Kyle, this is my cousin Spencer, this is his place." Her cousin…so there are not together.

I look at Spencer and say, "Hi, I'm Kyle." So then he must be a lycanthrope too. I looked at Maria in question and she nodded, nonverbally saying that he was a lycanthrope like her. Even though Maria didn't say she was a lycanthrope, I could feel it when I met her and for some reason she knew I knew. So I ask, "You going to the meeting too?" he looks surprised and says, "Yeah how did you know?" I take a minute to decide whether to tell them or not and I think, Harry trusts Maria, I trust Maria, I can feel that Spencer is trustworthy. "Fuck it."

I say and pull them towards the corner, "Okay so have either of you heard any legends before?" they both nod, so I continue, "Yeah, ever heard of the one about the girl who is three separate beings in one non-changing form?" their eyes widen a little, "Yeah, well I'm her." Their eyes are as wide as they can get and I can see the surprise in them.

They are both silent for a while, I decide to stay quite so they can absorb the knowledge. Maria is the first to speak, "I knew you were cool." I laugh and nod, still waiting for Spencer to say something, I begin to worry I broke him and begin playing with my necklace. He notices my hand and takes the pendant out of hand to study it, "Now I know why you need her to look badass." He says. I am not surprised Maria told him that we were coming, because even if I did have my ears pierced, my lobes wouldn't be enough.

Spencer is still examining the pendant when he asks me, "You want a tattoo?" I look at him to see if he is serious, but he isn't looking at me he is still looking at the pendant. I don't have to look at Maria to see that a tattoo would be a perfect badass detail, but that doesn't matter, I always wanted a tattoo but there is nowhere in my home town to get one.

The answer to his question is a no brainer, "Hell yeah." He finally tears his eyes away from my necklace and looks into my eyes and smiles. He walks over to what I expect is his desk, grabs paper and a pencil then starts drawing. I don't know how long he draws for, I am to mesmerized by his hands. They are not what you would expect for someone his size, they are very long and slender. When he finishes he stands up and motions for us to follow him into a back room when we get there he motions to a chair in the center of the room.

"Where do you want it?" he asks. I want to ask him what it looks like, but for some unknown reason I completely trust him. "Either the back of my neck or on the inside of my wrist, you choose." I tell him. He debates the choice for a minute or two then chooses the inside of my wrist. "You will be able to see it better here." I wait for the extreme pain to begin, but all I can feel is pressure and some pain. I want to ask why it doesn't hurt, but I don't want to distract him. You would think watching him giving me a tattoo would gross me out, but what I saw wasn't him giving me a tattoo, it was him drawing. I couldn't look away from his hands, the way they moved while tracing the design was flawless.

The fact that this was his shop doesn't surprise me anymore, he is really talented. Before long, Spencer put the needle away and wiped the area around the tattoo saying, "All done. I looks awesome." I look down at the design for the first time and it is my pendant. It looks amazing. "Wow, Spencer it's great. Thank you." "I'll go and pay for it so we can get out we still have to get accessories and then weapons, which I'm guessing is Kyle's favorite." She walked out with a knowing smirk. I am extremely excited for the weapon shopping.

She leaves the room then Spencer says, "No problem, really. I made it so it was facing you because it seemed to be really important to you." I nodded, "Yeah, my friends Harry and Conner gave them to me, light for magic and Harry, and the leopard for Connor, I'm the girl, obviously." I say absentmindingly, as I run my fingers across the tattoo, then snatch my hand away asking, should I not touch it, won't it get infected?"

He shakes his head before saying, "Nope, since you're the legend person thing, you have lycanthrope in your DNA so any diseases or infections won't be able to survive in your body, so you are all set." By the end of his sentence all his equipment was cleaned and placed back into their assigned drawers, "plus you don't need to cover it, because we heal extremely fast.

By the time you get to the meeting, it should look like it would in a month." We head out to the main room, and Maria is at the door waiting. I walk over to her and before I can tell Spencer bye Maria says, "You wanna come? We could use a male perspective for her look. We both know you don't have to stay here you close soon and you gotta go to the meeting anyway so…" he laughs at something, what I have no idea, then he shakes his head in disbelief and says, "Yeah, I'll go, hold on." He walks in the back and comes back with a bag.

I look at him in question and he says, "Meeting clothes." I don't even bother asking why he needs a change of clothes, he looks very good in his tight jeans, boots, and t-shirt. We go to the store from earlier. We go inside and Maria heads straight towards the jewelry. I sigh and follow her, I hear a laugh behind me. I turn around and see Spencer laughing while he walks towards us. "What?" I ask when he reaches me and we begin walking toward Maria. "Nothing, it's just that I wouldn't peg you for a multiple-piercings-tattoo-weapon- kind-of-girl.

Thought you would be all into the shopping." I gave a quick laugh, boy did he have me wrong. "Um, no. I hate shopping, I only go when I have too." He just chuckled and shook his head. When we caught up to Maria she was near the bracelets. I know her by now that I expect this will take a while, so I sit down against the wall and let her do her thing, I see Spencer standing and tell him, "You might as well sit down, she is going to be a while." He looks at Maria and sees her concentration and makes the smart decision to sit next to me.

Ten minutes later Maria calls me over. I go to her and she has at least seven bracelets on the counter. "Okay," she says, "let's try these on and see what looks better." I try the first couple on and Maria nixs them all, I try the fourth one and after silent seconds tick by I move to take it off, but before I can, Maria grabs my arm and says, "Perfect. Now rings."

She takes the bracelet, leaving the others on the counter and walks over to the rings, I walk back over to Spencer. "So," I ask, "is she like this with everyone or just me?" he smiles and says, "She is usually worse, I think she likes you." I smile at that, but don't say anything. Ten minutes later, I am called over again. "Okay, you need at least three, you can choose."

I look at Spencer with a mock shocked face and he chuckles, "Hurry up before I change my mind." Maria says. I laugh and go through the options she gave me. I look through the rings and create two piles, one with the ones I like, and the other with the ones I don't. "Not these." I tell Maria as I point to the no pile. I stare at the yes pile and try them on I really like three.

"These three." I tell Maria who says, "Aright, next weapons." She walks over to the checkout and I walk up to Spencer to help him up. "See, you tall people can never get up by yourselves you always need an extra hand." I tell him as I pull him up, I can tell he is not helping at all and making me lift his dead weight. I mutter a curse and let go, I then cross my arms and grab his hands, I step back, then pull and he shoots right up. "Wow." "Yep. I'm a beast, well I guess I literally am now."

He laughs at that, as we make our way to the door to wait for Maria he asks, "So what do you shift into?" "I don't." I can see the disbelief on his face so I continue, "I can't physically change form, I can read your minds when you change your form and I can make you change form, but that's it." I pause before I remember, "Oh and when I make you shift, my eyes and face change into my version of whatever you change into. Harry video taped me forcing the shift on Connor and my eyes went fully yellow, and face faded into a leopard face, then returned to normal once the shift was complete. I don't think anyone not, ya know, magical can't see it because I watched it in slow motion at my house and my sister walked into my room and she just asked me why I was watching a video of my face."

He nods his appreciation and says, "That's cool." "So what do you turn into?" I ask him. He doesn't answer for a minute and I think I offended him until he says, "A tiger." I love tigers! "A tiger? That's cool. Does Maria turn into a tiger too?" he shakes his head and says, "No it doesn't work that way, I actually have no idea how it works, I don't think anyone does. You just turn into a specific animal, you don't own the animal or anything with a few exceptions, like there are other people who change into the same animal as you do, but they look different, whether it's size, color, that sort of thing." "What's the exception?"

"Well as far as I know, there is only one exception, me. I'm the only one that turns into a tiger." "That's cool. So what does Maria turn into?" "I, my dear Kyle," said Maria, who most likely came up to us during our conversation and said, "I change into a dragon." A dragon? She turns into a dragon? "You're a dragon?" she chuckles, "I'm not a dragon, Idiot. I turn into one." "Dude, that is fucking awesome." Now she is openly laughing. "Alright 'dude'," she says, "let's go get your weapons." We get to the car and Spencer asks, "You going to Mad's?"

Maria nods and gets into the Mustang. "See you there." he tells me before walking down the street and getting on his motorcycle and rides off. We pull away and head in the same direction as Spencer. After five minutes we pull up to this place with a sign that says 'Mad's'. We go inside and the first thing I see are weapons. I am so excited. I look around and the second thing I see is Spencer talking to this woman. The woman is a little taller than me, has long black hair and the same skin tone as Spencer, tan. We walk over, when we get there the woman says, "So this is the legend?"

She is such a bitch. I hear Maria say, "Spencer you're an idiot." When I look at her she is staring at him in disbelief. "What?" he asks, "She's family." Maria shakes her head and says, "Kyle, this is Spencer's sister and my cousin, Maddie. This is her shop." "Hi." I say. She just looks at me then turns toward Maria and says, "She is a little disappointing. I expected this being with tons of power. Look at her," she points to me," she's tiny, probably week too."

Okay now I'm pissed. "You got a back room?" she laughs, "Oh, the little girl wants to show me her power. Right this way sunshine." She walks through a door then shuts and locks it when everyone is through. "Okay princess, do your worst." Maria and Spencer have no idea what is about to happen, but they still move until they are standing a good five feet behind me.

I look at Maddie and give her an evil smile. I'm not going to do my worst, I'm just going to humiliate her. I make her change, not only that, but I lock her in. As soon as the shift is complete, I feel the new connection between us. I follow it to her thoughts, "So," I ask, "how powerful am I now?" "You little bitch!" she screams in her mind, and growls in animal form. I forget about Maria and Spencer until I sense them about to move. They must think she is going to pounce, so I yell, "Sit down and shut the fuck up Maddie."

I hear a surprised gasp from behind me when she sits down and stops growling right away. "Holy shit." I hear Maria say, then Spencer asks, "Why isn't she shifting back?" "I won't let her. I locked her in." "You can do that?" he asks. Damn I can hear the fear in his voice. I didn't want him to be afraid of me, but it's the only way, he will get over it soon.

I turn toward him to tell him that there are many things I can do, but as I open my mouth I hear Maria gasp again and say, "Dude, look at your eyes!" I laugh and say, "Ha, you just said 'dude' and I cant look at my eyes genious." She frowns and I can tell she is cursing herself for saying 'dude' then she says, "The mirror dumbass." I laugh, "I love this, Spencer looks like he is about to shit his pants, and you don't even give a shit. I knew I liked you." she smiles and shakes her head "Go look at your eyes Kyle." I turn and look at Spencer, he still looks a little shaken, but better. He points to a mirror on the wall. I walk over and look. "Holy shit!" My eyes are usually hazel, brownish-green sometimes and bright green others, but never have I ever seen them like this before. They are glowing, and not like sun shinning off them, like actually glowing. "That is crazy." "Has that ever happened before?" Maria asks.

"No, it might be because I'm locked her in and we are still fully connected, the last time I locked someone in it was an accident." I tell them. "How was it an accident?" "How are you connected" they both as at the same time. I laugh and say, "Maria's question first, then Spencer's." then I proceede to tell them all about my first experiences with my lycanthrope powers. They were all silently taking this new information in, even Maddie. "Hey, Kyle." Maddie says. I look towards her and she continues, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, I don't usually act like this. I'm just extremely protective of the people I love and Spencer is at the very top of that list." I smile and say, "It's okay, I shouldn't have taken too much offense to it, I just don't like people thinking I can't do anything." She gave a laugh-like cat noise and replied, "Well after this meeting today, no one will ever give you shit again." "Shit the meeting!" I said, "We need to hurry this up." I look at Maria and I unlock her.

She shifts back and says, "That was weird as fuck." She points at me and says, "You are one scary mother fucker, Kyle." "I heard that before." I told her. She smiles, and says, "I like you. Let's go get you armed." We leave Mad's a couple handful of knives and twenty minutes later. "See you there K." Maddie says. "See ya!" We arrive to the hotel and find the room. "Finally! What was taking to long?" "Well hi to you too Connor. Oh my day was fine how was yours?" I know I'm being a smart ass but sometimes I can't help myself. He frowns at me and says, "Hi Kyle, now get your ass in your room and get ready." I smile, walk up to him and pinch his cheeks just hard enough to be painful and say, "You are so cute."

In a grandmotherly way. He swats my fingers away and sighs. Maria walks in and looks at Connor who points to a door off of the kitchen. She walks into the room and says, "Kyle! Let the magic begin." I look towards Spencer who just entered the room for some help and he laughs, "Sorry, Kyle, you are on your own with her." I sigh and mutter, "I like the other magic better."

Maria instructs me to sit down on a stool in the middle of the bathroom. I sit down and as she begins laying the stuff we bought today out on the counter my mind wanders. Before I know it, Maria says, "All done, we just need to get your clothes on now." I put on the pants, but when it gets to my top, I need Maria's help, then I put on my shoes, weapons, and jewelry. "Should the knives be showing like this? Won't it make me seem like a threat?" Maria laughs, "Kyle, you are a threat. And don't worry, people will be dressed like this, just not to this extent. We want you to be dressed like the other people there, but stand out too. All done, go look at yourself."

I take a deep breath, walk over to the mirror behind the door, and look at myself." "Holy shit! I look hot." Maria laughs some more before saying, "I told you you were gonna look hot. Wait a couple of minutes while I get dressed and we can go." Twenty minutes later, Maria comes out of the bathroom looking georgeous. I look at her outfit, black leather pants, a white v-neck tee-shirt, black knee-high high-heeled boots, and a leather jacket. "Nice jacket, I want one." "I tried to get you one from where we bought the rest of your clothes but I couldn't find one. But I promise I will get you one before you go home. Let's go!" Maria walks out the bedroom door, after a deep breath I followed her out.

The first thing I hear once I walk into the kitchen is Connor say, "Holy fuck Kyle, you look hot!" I know what they see. They see a five foot, one hundred pound eighteen to twenty year old dressed in tight black leather pants, knee-high combat boots, a dark purple spaghetti strap top, tied up in the back, two knives on each arm, black makeup around my eyes, no blush or cover-up, my ears pierced, a half-inch wide solid silver band on my left forefinger, a big bulky ring on my left ring finger, a small gem on my right ring finger, a inch wide leather band on my right wrist, a tattoo on the inside of my left wrist, my nails painted black, and my hair with five braids on my head that lead into my high ponytail with extensions, I do look hot!

Beside me I hear Maria chuckle which makes me start chuckling which makes up both break out laughing. Harry interrupts us when he says, "Yep that's Kyle. Okay, Kyle you look like hotshit, but can you act like it?" this makes Connor laugh and say, "Kyle, act like hotshit? Harry, she is like the sweetest girl ever, she can't act like a bitch." Oh, he so does not know the shit I had to go through in gradeschool. Harry just shakes his head then I say sweetly, "Connor, I got dealt a lot of crap in school," my voice changes from the sweet tone I always use to the real tone only Harry has heard since I met him, "you have no idea what I am capeable of."

Harry smiles, I could tell the sweet girl act was getting on his nerves, but for the end of the year stress, I had to keep up the charade or I would have tried to beat up all my classmates, expecially Shane, and says, "There's my girl, I was wondering when your school façade would break. Connor, I would like for you to meet Kyle, not the sweet, soft-spoken girl you have known for these last few days, but the hard-as-nails-will-punch-you-in-the-face-if-you-give-her-shit-girl." I walk up to Connor, lean down so my face is right in front of his and say, "Think I can be hotshit now Connor?" we stare at eachother for a minute or two before he swallows and nods. Harry and I laugh and I say, "Don't worry guys, I like you. The only people who will have to face 'Scary Kyle' are the ones that piss me off. I have to be all sweet and shit because if I didn't I would attract attention in school, and with my "gifts" Harry decided it would be best if I was sweet and soft-spoken, so he created this potion thingy that he would give me every week that would control my temper during school and on weekends I could take it out on him in training. Because of finals and graduation I had him create one that lasted for a month, I could feel it beginning to wear off when Conner and I were training. Now I can take it out at the meeting. This is going to be fun."

Everyone is silently stunned except Maria who says, "Let's go." While we walk towards the car I notice everyone in our group has some leather on, I guess lycanthropes and witches and warlocks like leather. I also notice that everyone is staring at us. When we get in the car I ask Maria, "Why was everyone staring at us?" she just laughs and shakes her head. I guess I'm not going to get an answer, we probably look like freaks.

Ten minutes into the ride Maria screams, "Pull over!" Harry doesn't dare question her reaction and pulls over, right in front of this little store. Maria grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car and into the store, I have no idea how someone in those high of heels could move and quickly as she just did. Five minutes later we get back into the car, Maria wearing the exact same thing as before, and me with the same outfit with two add-ons, a leather jacket that fits perfectly, the reason for Maria's squeal, and a pair of Rayban wafers, my choice. Fifteen minutes later we arrive in this huge field filled with hundreds maybe even thousands of people.

We get out of the car and walk towards Spencer, who drove his bike, and Maddie who is holding hands with this guy I have never met before. Maddie sees me and stops talking in mid-sentence. "Holy shit Kyle! You look—" "Hot?" I finish for her. She just laughs then circles me, "Damn." "Damn yourself Mad, you're looking pretty hot." "Why thank you Kyle. Oh Kyle, this is my boyfriend Jeff, but you can just call him J everyone else does." Mad gestures to this guys a couple of inches taller than her with curly blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi J."

"Hello Kyle, I heard much about you." I laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that, I have an extremely short temper. But I think Mad and I are cool now, right Mad?" she nods, "Um, hell yes, even if this girl wasn't powerful as shit I would have liked her, she's got balls." Connor laughs and says, "That she does." I give Connor a little shove and tell Mad, "Sorry, this annoyance is Connor."

Reconition registers on Mad's face. "Leopard Connor?" she asks I laugh and nod, Connor looks confused, so Mad fills him in. When she finishes everyone around us stops talking and looks toward the top of a hill I just realized was there. when I look up at the top of the hill I see a person standing at the top. Harry comes up behind me and whisper's in my ear, "That's the second in command, he is going to give this bullshit speech about how he spent the last four years in some highschool searching for the legend to either defeat or bring into his people I'm not sure and ask if anyone would dare go up against him and try to become leader.

That is when you will step up…are you ready?" I nod and move foreward to get a better view, my 'posse' follows me. We arrive at the front as soon as the man begins talking. When I can completely see the man I gasp. Harry is the closest one to me, "Kyle what is it? Are you okay?" I point towards the man and ask, "That is the second? Him?" Harry looks confused and nods, "Yes, he is why?" I give a short laugh, "Because that, is Shane Dominic."

Understanding crosses Harry's face. I get to beat the shit out of Shane Dominic, in front of all these people. A smile grows on my face. "This is going to be good!" After Shane talks about how we spent four years in highschool searching for the legend and not finding him, yes he said him, he has decided that the legend does not exist and that he is officially now the head of the lycanthrope community.

"If anyone disagrees with this, feel free to make your thoughts known and fight me for the title." A minute goes by and no one says makes a move to disagree. I step up and say, "I'll take a wack at it." He looks at me and laughs, "You? You want to fight me?" he asks dumbfoundly. With my non-medicated behavior and sunglasses, he still does not recognize me.

"That's what I just said isn't it?" he looks pissed by my cockiness, "Okay bitch, let's do this." He flips off of the hill and lands in the center of an open area that was created once I spoke. I turn towards Maria, take off my jacket and sunglasses and hand them to her. I walk until I am standing a foot away from Shane. I see that he knows me from somewhere, he just doesn't know where.

"So, what is it, fight to the death, or until one of us recognizes the other as leader?" I ask him. He looks me up and down and says, "recognition, I might have some use for you after this is over, it would be a pity to kill you." he gives me his creepy piece of shit smile that he never have me before, the one he saves for the girls he tries to charm into his bed. I laugh, walk right up to his face and say, "Remember me now Dominic?" Recognition of who I am appears on his face right before I force him to shifts into a wolf.

And I don't just force him to shift, I lock him in. I can hear in his mind, "Holy fuck, Kyle Donnovan is the fucking legend. That's not possible." "Hi Shane, miss me?" He growls at me and begins to circle me. Everyone around us thinks he shifted on his own, I let them. I would usually just command him to summit to me, but what fun would that be.

I stand still while he circles me, I spend the time getting used to his string. I can feel the exact moment he decides to attack, I grab two of the knives on my arms and throw them at him one at his left arm the other at his right. He backed up in shock more than pain. He growled right in my face I heard a gasp behind me and it was this short red-headed girl.

She looks very young and scared. My thought bubble about this girl was broken when I felt a sharp pain on my left arm. I turned toward the source of the pain and Shane was smiling wolfishly. "Oh fuck this shit." I said then screamed, "Sit down, shut the fuck up and don't move." He sits down and doesn't move, everysound around us stops. It's dead silent.

"Connor," I shout, "make sure none of his lackies tries to help him." He nods and stands in front of Shane. I walk over to the red-haired girl and ask, "What's your name?" "Emilee." She whispers. I smile and motion Maria over, "Hi Emilee, I'm Kyle and this is Maria, she is gonna stand with you until I'm done here okay?" her eyes widen, then hesitantly she nods.

Maria takes her over to Harry and the others. I head back to Connor and Shane, once I get there, Connor pats me on the back, whispers, "Wrap this mother fucker up, you're doing great." I face Shane and say, "Acknowledge me as your leader." Loud enough for everyone to hear. I step back and Shane stands on all fours then bows to me. I smile and say, "Good, now shift back." I hear gasps as he shifts back, I know everyone is staring at us because they all can see my eyes and face changing.

Knowing that I am the legend. Now back in human form, Shane looks right under my eyes and says, "My Queen." It's dead silent as everyone around us bow down to me, their new queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that is all i have so far, please review!


End file.
